Into The Great Unknown
by TheDataScouter
Summary: What would happen if a certain Other Self became stuck in another world, her look drastically altered to match? Can B RS get out of this predicament before completely losing her grip on reality? T-Rated for language and violence.
1. Stuck In An Unknown World B RS' POV

**Author's Note: **This is my first story to date. I might not update this often, as I'm usually busy, but I'll try as best I can to do so. Enjoy the first chapter of this story.

And now for the copyrights.

B RS, and any related characters used for this story belong to Huke.

Sonic, and any related characters used in this story belong to SEGA.

* * *

Okay…I got to think. How did this happen, exactly? First I'm in the Other world, and somehow I end up on some weird colorful world. To make things worse, now I literally can't get out of it. And for some reason, my height seems a bit less high than usual. Well, if I'm stuck here, the least I can do is look around. When I look around, I guess this place is okay…not in my taste, but okay all the same. And then I feel a heavy bump that hurls me into the air. I look down and there's nobody there. How the hell does that make any sense? And then I see my culprit as soon as I land face first. Am I high or something? There's a blue hedgehog right in front of me. And then when I get up, I notice the first sign that something is wrong with my look. I hear a weird perking noise coming from my ear, and when I look for something to see my reflection, I completely lose it. I look like some sort of cat! Oh great…How am I going to explain this to the others back at home? Damn... I need answers. Where the hell am I? Well, I won't be able to comprehend it until I get my answers from someone…That's it. Whoever that blue jerk is, He's got the answers I want. Look out, stranger…I'm on your tail! I will find out what's going on here...the truth will not be hidden from me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, it's short. I'm going to try and spend a lot of time on this story. Expect longer chapters in the future as I get used to posting to this site. Please review, and expect the next chapter in due time.


	2. Unexpected Company

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the wait without a chapter. I had some writer's block and had to get my motivation back. Well, anyways, here's the newest chapter for Into the Great Unknown. And to answer you're question Knight25, this story reflects around both the Game and Anime, so with B RS, it's going to be more of a blend of both. Now in this chapter, we'll hear mentions of future characters for the story as it progresses. Let's see how B RS is doing, shall we?

* * *

B RS Had been pursuing the stranger that b-lined past her for nearly a week. "Holy crap," BRS thought to herself, "It's like that hedgehog's on three hundred pounds of sugar. Whatever he's on, I want it." She eventually grew tired from all the running and decided to rest, as it wasn't good to be at it for this long. "Jeez...and I thought Lirio was fast, but this takes the cake," B RS told herself, "I'll never get what's going here on at this rate." Suddenly she heard a noise from a bush behind her. "What the hell," BRS thought. Suddenly she was jumped on by a feline she recognized all too well. "Goddammit, Mii! What the hell," B RS yelled. "So your here too, huh," Mii asked.  
"Yeah...and I see you haven't changed at all..."  
"Well what'd you expect? You're an easy victim."  
"Which is why I wonder why I don't get a restraining order against you...you're worse than Dead Master...and that's saying something!"  
"Well...the others and I changed one way..."  
"Changed how?"  
"For one, we're not allied with WRS anymore. Nafhe explained everything...how she was using us for her own selfish ambitions and how Zaha led us blindingly to our deaths...but one day, the others and I found ourselves here. We don't know about Zaha, though...he didn't come with us."  
"He's probably with WRS...if they're here too..."  
"If they are, we're here to help."  
"Thanks, but no. I can fight my own battles now...I realized that after defeating WRS, and I realized that when Mato literally shot me with that giant rainbow cannon."  
"You're really stupid, you know that? Even I'm not reckless enough to fight on my own. Just remember...when you need help, we'll find you."  
"Thanks...I guess..."  
"So where are you off to?"  
"Following some stranger that b-lined through me without any regard for me being right in front of him."  
"Well...I'm off to some place this mutant fox thing mentioned before I traumatized him..."  
"You raped him, didn't you?"  
"What makes you say that?"  
B RS got pissed hearing that and glared at Mii. "You violated me by licking my face! I know you Mii. And I know for a fact you violated that fox too," B RS said, glaring at Mii intently. "I can see that you're mad," Mii said.  
"No shit. Now get out of here before I kick your ass for attempting to violate me again."  
"Jeez...I'm going. You're a real piece of work, you know that?"  
Mii took off without any further words. "My god, I hate her so much," B RS thought to herself, "A mutant fox thing, huh? I should go there first..just so I can get an idea of who b-lined through me..." With that B RS slept through the rest of the day without a care in the world, unaware she was being watched by someone on a cliff above her, staring intently at her as if she was her prey.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another short chapter...but I'll just say this; I just got my story motivation back, so the story might be like this for a bit...maybe longer, maybe shorter. I can't really say, as I'm usually very busy on weekdays. So we now see Mii for the first time. It makes you wonder if somehow everyone B RS met got on Mobius, much like herself. Well I'm not spoiling anything, so you can expect to see what happens next in the next chapter, as well as the identity of the stranger watching Stella from that cliff.


	3. Predators and Prey, Part 1

**Author's Note: **Alright, I'm finally getting out of the gutter and using all my motivation for this three part chapter! I'm officially starting the first arc for this story!

* * *

Sidetracked from her orignal task, BRS ventured off in search of the individual Mii was talking about, and had the feeling she was being watched. She looked around to see that nobody was around. "Goddamn instincts...sometimes I wonder if they're tricking me," BRS thought. It was hours later her feeling of being watched again. "Oh, come on...who the hell could possibly be stalking me this far on this godforsaken planet," BRS asked herself, "Seriously...I don't even think my instincts are working properly anymore." However, miles away, a wolf in a maid outfit was scoping BRS from a distance with a giant sniper rifle. "That's right, mate...just keep on moving your sorry ass unsuspectingly...and when you least expect it, I'll blow off your bloody head off with one shot," the stranger said to herself, "'cause you're my prey, wanker...and I intend to mount your head on my wall." BRS had felt uneasy, as if she was going to be ambushed. "Okay, enough of this shit. Nobody's around for miles! You know what instincts? If you try telling me something...unless it's important, don't bother me," BRS thought to herself.

* * *

The mystery maid began taking her aim coordinates with her sniper rifle. "Scope aim 135 miles north. Adjusting angle twenty-seven degrees counter clockwise for accuracy. Rotating to ricochete for perfect kill. Setting ammuntion to silent for precision stealth-based kills," the maid said to herself, "Ready...fire!" She fired immediately and the bullet ricocheted all over the landscape, and took at least several hours. Suddenly BRS heard noises ringing in her ear. Out of nowhere, she caught the bullet and crushed it with her bare hand before it stopped rotating. "Maid Gunner," BRS thought, "Nice try bitch...this new body seems to come in handy since my feline instincts could pick up the silent high-pitched frequencies of that ricocheted bullet I know you rigged." "Well played, mate," Maid Gunner thought, "Next time I'll get ya, bloody wanker." Maid Gunner then took off in pursuit, making sure her presence would not be easily recognized.

* * *

BRS travelled on towards her destination. Her travels took her to yet another city...much different than Mii mentioned. BRS looked around for a clear identification to her location and spotted a billboard. "Welcome to Station Square...well...I guess that explains where I am now. So I wonder if the one I'm seeking is still in the area. Better look around while I'm here." BRS started looking around for signs of who she was looking for. It had been passed nine hours before she was about to ultimately give up. "Son of a bitch...Why couldn't Mii give me a clear clue as to where he could possibly live in this place...Now I remember why I decided to stay a lone wolf when it came to missions," BRS thought. Then she noticed a small workshop with a plane off the corner of her eye. "I wonder," BRS said to herself as she walked towards it. She noticed two tails perking out of a shaking trash bin outside the door. "Well...looks like I found my go-to guy...and I was right. She did violated him. And she left me to clean up her mess...I'm surprised Lirio hasn't settled that ordeal yet and gotten Mii under control. Oh well," BRS thought.

* * *

She carried the shaking trash bin into the workshop to flush her go-to guy out of hiding, and once again, hiding in the shadows, was Maid Gunner. "You're a tough bloke to hunt down, sheila...but know this...there's a predator for every kind of prey...and this predator always gets her prey, so you're officially fucked," Maid Gunner said to herself as she looked intently at the workshop from the shadows of an alley. BRS ultimately decided how she was going to get the poor soul out of his confined hiding spot. "It may be a little...unneccesary...but at this point I'm willing to do anything for answers," BRS thought to herself. So she picked up the trash bin, stuffed her sought out individual forcibly into her Rock Cannon, shot him at at spring at high velocity, and caught him before he could hit her in the face. "What's you're problem, lady," The two-tailed fox yelled. BRS became annoyed. "Look buddy, I don't like it either but I got b-lined by a blue hedgehog and I need answers now, so I got desperate," B RS said, "I heard if I had any questions about him, you were the go-to guy." "Sonic gunned you down while travelling," the stranger asked, "Did he happen to notice you by any chance?"

"No. And that's what kills me. What's you're name kid?"

"The name's Miles Tails Prower...but everyone here calls me Tails."

"The name's B RS...but I prefer Stella for those who have a hard time remembering my full name. So this Sonic guy...friend of yours?"

"Yes, actually. I told him to look into a sudden disturbance in reality in the plains quite some time ago. This isn't exactly the first time it's happened around here...but this time feels different somehow."

"How so?"

"You know how if a hole opens in the fabric of reality, another dimension usually gets connected to it?"

"Never thought of it that way before, but yes."

"Well this one seems to be connecting to other worlds...two of them at that."

"Wait! Did you say Two?!"

"Yes, and it's quite a curiosity intrigueing phenomenon...sadly, the hole closed up before I could conclude as to what transpired, which is why I had Sonic look into it."

* * *

BRS began greatly considering her situation's current status in her head. It seemed to have a formula for disaster from the way she saw it. "So it looks like both the Otherworld and Earth must have been affected by this hole in reality somehow," BRS thought, "Which means everyone Mato and I have ever met is trapped on this strange world for a while...at least until it happens again." Suddenly BRS's ears perked. "Maid Gunner again? She never gives up, now does she," BRS said to herself. Suddenly she saw a bullet heading for the glass window of the Workshop. "Get down," BRS yelled, forcing him to the ground as she got on her knees. The bullet immediately ricocheted back at Maid Gunner, and the wolf caught it in her hand with ease. "She's a clever little wanker. Then again, she was turned into a cat, so some of her senses were heightened greatly. This was to be expected...well I'll call it a day for now, Stella...but rest assured, I will not stop until I finally have your head...so you'd better be ready for tomorrow!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **So we begin seeing Maid Gunner become active. Makes you wonder what she's planning or who could have sent her on the hunt to kill B RS. Maid Gunner will indefinitely be a major antagonist for this arc for what I have planned. And I want to thank a good friend of mine, Mister House, for helping me kick this story up a knotch! I intend to make this arc my first serious part of the story.


	4. Predators and Prey, Part 2

**Author's Note: **This should answer any questions the last chapter brought up. My motivation's still going strong as I continue to work on this three part opening to the first story arc of Into the Great Unknown. Plus I'm going to start using some new concepts I learned last night starting in this arc.

* * *

Tails was shocked by what he just witnessed. "That was amazing, Stella," Tails told BRS, "Where did you learn how to do that so quickly?" BRS looked away, but cracked a smile as if begrudgingly accepting the compliment. "Where I'm from, the rules are kill or be killed...so I always have to be on my guard," BRS answered, "But apparently it seems I have innocent bystanders I'll have to protect too."

"Hmm...Let me get a good look at you quickly."

Tails took a good look at every detail of B RS' appearance, from her rock cannon and black blade to her clothing. "This look right now just won't do for the challenges ahead," Tails told B RS, "If we're all going to stand a chance against threats from wherever you came from, I'll have to modify your weapons and attire to match." B RS' face suddenly turned red, as if embarrassed. "Don't worry. You won't have to do anything," Tails said in response upon seeing B RS' face, "I have enough data on what you're already wearing and weilding and decided the best new look for you. Now I just need to make it." B RS sighed in relief. "For a minute there I thought I was going to have to-! Forget it," B RS told Tails, "It was just a bad thought."

"Don't worry about it, Stella. I got that same reaction you just gave me three times before from an unusual horned cat and wolf, and a mechanical-armed echidna a few weeks ago. I think their names were Dead Master, Gold Saw and Strength if I remember properly from what they told me. I gave them new looks to match their home's threats in this unfamiliar territory as well."

"So what did you have in mind?"

"How about some unique improvements over what you're wearing now based on your personality?"

"I guess I'd be okay with that...it depends on what it looks like when it's done."

"Great! Just leave your weapons here so I can modify them to match the design. Feel free to explore Station Square and help out any citizens that need it. I'll come and get you when it's ready."

"Well I guess I do need a better grip on my surroundings. Alright. I'll try to take a look around."

* * *

B RS walked out the door and noticed a familiar cat who looked exactly like her and immediately hid behind the workshop, instantly deciding exploring Station Square was not a good idea right now. "What the hell's WRS doing here," B RS thought to herself. She looked back from a corner and tried to hear what WRS was saying but couldn't pick up anything, but from what she could tell it was obvious WRS wasn't happy. "What the hell, Maid Gunner...I told you I wanted you to injure Stella enough to be completely immobile, and then I would finish the job," WRS whispered. "Yeah, sheila...so I'm supposed to kill her and you give me that wanker's head as my trophy," Maid Gunner told her. WRS began pulling her ponytails aggressively and started screaming in anger. "Where the hell did you get the idea of killing Stella and getting her head as trophy from telling you to injure her to the point of not moving at all you sick fuck," WRS whispered in anger, "You know what? Do what you want because you're fired, you freaking lunatic!" WRS immediately hung up and destroyed her cell phone by slamming it into the ground with brute force. "Dammit...I couldn't hear any of that conversation," B RS said to herself, "But WRS surely isn't pleased about something today."

Suddenly, Tails bursted out of the workshop as soon as WRS was out of sight and found B RS hiding behind the corner. "It's ready, Stella," Tails told her, "Come on inside! You might love this design I managed to construct from some metal and special cloth I had lying around. I also took the liberty of rebuilding that cannon thing you seem to be so fond of into a much more powerful weapon to combat threats." "You took my rock cannon apart," B RS yelled, "That's my signature weapon you ass!"

"I heard that three times before too. Just come in and I'll show you the modifications I made!"

"Fine...but if my rock cannon doesn't work anymore, it's going on your head."

* * *

BRS and Tails entered a backroom of the workshop and what was there on a lone table caught B RS' eye instantly. It was her rock cannon, but it was somewhat more taller than her in its length than before, and it had a bulkier weight than it was originally. three expanded edges made up the support for the rebuilt handle that connected to the rest of the weapon. On these edges were some sort of odd gold design. Very short lines of the same color could be seen near the end of the weapon where her ammo would be fired from could be seen as well. "This is incredible," BRS told Tails, "You did this all by yourself? That's pretty hard to believe." "You would be amazed how much spare time I have when I'm not with Sonic," Tails said, "I am a mechanic after all. But I think my best piece would be your new clothing that I stylized based on your personality."

Tails pushed a button on a remote, and a part of the wall rotated a full 180 degrees, revealing a full outfit that looked like something out of a mideival fantasy book. It had a crownlike piece of headgear for her longer twintail with gemlike studs, and the jacket itself was a sight to behold as well. The jacket had, around the neck, a royal shield symbol on one side in the front, and a set of stars on the other side of the same portion of the jacket. There was a unique zipper that looked like it made both sides of the jacket crossed into each other like an X shape. The lower parts of the sleeves were bulkier. There was armor at the lower half of the jacket that was the same gold as on her rock cannon, and the rest of this portion of the jacket gave a feel of being like wings as if to make moving while descending a lot easier than what she was already wearing, with a circular opening in the in the back wher the wings winglike design of the lower half of the jacket. The shorts looked very complexed, with a very unique armored belt that crossed with a striped pattern like an X, much like the zipper. There wasn't much different about the gloves other than the white stripes at the edge where they would meet the wrist. The boots were the last thing that B RS noticed. They lacked a fold at the top, but had well-designed armor that looked like they could absorb heat, as well as unique folds at the ankles of the design. B RS couldn't tell, but there was also a piece of black armor on the jacket that connected to both sides.

"The new look has some unique programming I put into it," Tails explained, "The foot plating takes in the heat from your current location, allowing you to survive even the most hazardous of heat sources. The new rock cannon is a lot bulkier than what it looked like you were capable of carrying from its old look, so I programmed the gloves to exceed what weight you can already lift ten fold. The new rock cannon also has some unique features too. I noticed it could overheat easily over time when I got data on it, so I took the liberty of making an adjustment so that it doesn't do that anymore. You can also bring out your sword from a special part of your new rock cannon when long range combat isn't working." "Well that will come in handy for sure," B RS said, pleased with her new weapon and potential atire, "I'll try on the new attire right now. Can you wait outside?"

"Sure. I can wait for you. Just come out when you're done."

* * *

Tails left the room, and as soon as B RS heard him completely leave the workshop, she took off her old gloves, jacket, boots and shorts. She then put on the new clothing, grabbed her new rock cannon and went outside immediately. "So...how is it," Tails asked. "It's a little on the small side, but I'll adjust no problem," B RS answered, "And besides, it's not small enough to cause breathing problems. I kinda like the head piece, though. Makes me feel important. As for the rock cannon, the gloves work exactly as you said they would because this one seems a bit heavier than what my strength can usually lift."

"Well that's great! By the way, why were you behind my workshop?"

"It's a little personal. Let's just say I saw someone that put me in a position to not endanger this city for any given reason."

"Oh, I see. Arch enemy problem, right?"

"Something like that...I think she may have hired someone to kill me because she seemed upset at someone she was talking to on a phone."

"How did you and your arch enemy become that way anyways?"

"I'd rather not go into it...It's something you'd never understand."

"Don't worry. I understand if you don't want to explain it."

* * *

Suddenly B RS' ears perked and her right eye ignited with a blue flame. "Stay back, Tails...I've got a persistent killer maid to deal with." "What the-! Stella! You're eye's on fire," Tails yelled.

"I'll explain this later! Get everyone to safety now!"

Tails nodded and flew off to get everyone in Station Square to safety.

"You're a very persistant hunter, Maid Gunner," B RS said, spotting Maid Gunner approaching. "Well you're a very troublesome prey yourself, sheila," Maid Gunner said, slowly approaching, "But there is no way I'm giving up 'til I get the kill I've been trying to get for two days straight."

"I guess there's no avoiding it, I'm going to have to bring you back to your senses...because you're not acting like yourself lately! What's the matter? Can't adjust to a setting well, so you just do what you want and go psycho on the innocent?"

"Well at least I'm making something out of myself, wanker! So it comes down to this...the predator versus her prey...the odds are not in your favor, mate."

"Maybe not, but I've battled tougher than a cowardly sniper like you and won!"

"You talk a big game mate, but can you back it up?"

"Oh trust me...I can, and I intend to right here and now! Come at me, Maid Gunner! We're settling this now!"

B RS and Maid Gunner readied their weapons, as their fierce clash was about to begin.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's time for the showdown that will kick off the first story arc. If you know where the concept for B RS came from, then feel free to include it in your reviews.


End file.
